Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? Parodies!
by Reanna D. Write
Summary: Same thing with my "Let It Go" parodies, except with "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" enjoy, comment and follow and/or favorite! No pressure.
1. Do You Wanna play in the Garden?

**A/N: Okay, I've done a "Let It Go" parody series so I'm going to do a "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" parody series as well, the first "Let It Go" parody featured the element Earth, so this one shall start the same. BTW the girl who sang "Let It Grow" in my parody series name is reveled here, because this is the plant sorceress's sister singing. Thank you. ~Reanna D. Write~**

_(Knock knock!)_

_Ivy?_

_Do you wanna play in the garden? _

_Come on let's go plant something cool!_

_We never play anymore, _

_Let's go out the door._

_See roses red and violets blue!_

_You used to be so happy,_

_But now you're not._

_And I wish you would tell me why._

_Do you wanna play in the garden?  
>It doesn't have to be the garden..<em>

_(Go away Fawn)_

_Okay bye..._

_(Few years later)_

_(Knock, knock, knock knock!)_

_Do you wanna play in the garden?  
>Or look for some pretty leaves?<em>

_I think your playtime's overdue,_

_I've started talking to, the flowers and the trees!_

_(Hang in there Rosie!)_

_It's got a little lonely, all those empty pots,_

_Just waiting for you and me..._

_(Ivy, I miss you lots...)_

_(Many years later)_

_Ivy?  
>Please, I know you're in there,<em>

_Mother's been crying can't you see?_

_Father says "Have faith" and I'm trying to,_

_We're right out here for you, _

_Just come see me.._

_We only have each other,_

_Dad, Mom and I._

_It's just not family without you..._

_(sobbing)  
>Do wanna play in the garden..?<em>


	2. Course I Wanna Build a Snowman

**A/N: Alright, let me just get one thing clear, I DIDN'T WRITE THIS ONE. My BFF TheAwesomeBookNerd8 did and kindly ask me to publish it. :) I hope you like this as much as I do, it's Elsa's POV of the song. Enjoy!**

_Anna?_

_Course I wanna build a snowman,_

_I wish I could come out and play._

_I hate not seeing you anymore,_

_I can't open the door._

_But I haven't gone away!_

_I wanna be your buddy,_

_But now I'm not._

_And I wish I could tell you why._

_Course I wanna build a snowman,_

_Sure it can be a snowman._

_Wait up Anna!_

_Ok...bye._

_(few years later)_

_Course I wanna build a snowman,_

_And run around and dance and play._

_Company's definitely overdue,_

_But my powers just won't go away!_

_Conceal, don't feel, Conceal don't feel!_

_It's pretty lonely here too,_

_And I'm scared a lot._

_But it'll turn out just fine._

_(Few years later, after Anna and Elsa's parents had the accident.)_

_Anna?_

_Yes I know you're out there,_

_But I live a lie you can't see._

_If they say "have courage" then it's good you do,_

_I wish I was there for you,_

_You can't come in._

_I'm a two faced person,_

_One cruel and cold,_

_I don't want you to get hurt._

_(Sobbing) _

_Course I wanna build a snowman..._


	3. Do You Wanna Kill Somebody?

Chapter 3: Do You Wanna Kill Somebody?

**A/N: Okay, so I'm having a violent streak apparently. I got this idea from another YouTube hit called "Will You Help Me Hide a Body?" It's so strange it's funny. You don't think of Anna as the psychopath type. Sorry, off subject. Anyway here's my take on that, I may or may not use a line or two from the hit and I DO NOT OWN IT. If you find it creepy just skip it. Thank you. ~Reanna D. Write**

(Devin is the girl who sings Let 'em Die BTW.)

_(Knock, knock!)_

_Devin?_

_Do you wanna kill somebody?_

_Come on let's go and kill!_

_I hate not killing anymore, _

_I can't hold back anymore._

_Their blood has gotta spill!_

_I thought we were buddies,_

_Guess now were not,_

_I'm going with or without you!_

_So do you wanna kill somebody?_

_It can be anybody._

_(Go away Violet.)_

_Okay, fine.._

_(few years later)_

_(Knock, knock, knock knock!)_

Do you wanna kill somebody?

_Or torture them instead? _

_These guys can't stay,_

_Let's get them out of the way,_

_And then chop off his head!_

_(Shut up Jo.) _

_It gets a little lonely,_

_Killing by myself._

_Just watching the bodies fall down!_

_(Why do you keep to yourself?)_

_(A few years later.)_

_Devin?_

_Come on I know you're in there,_

_I've been really lonely without you._

_You're my sister and my friend,_

_I never thought our friendship would end._

_Please come out and do what you do._

_I'm killing Mother and Father,_

_With or without you._

_So what are you gonna do?_

_(Smiles evilly)  
>Do you wanna kill somebody?<em>


End file.
